


Christmas Cheer, Eggnog, and Jealous Tension

by OpalFantasy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is finally having a happy christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Drinking, Drinking leads zen to slight OOCness, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I haven't finished all the paths yet guys, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, The fic is all fluff and vanilla at the end, Too much eggnog, but really he's just too cute, yoosung trying to prove his manlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalFantasy/pseuds/OpalFantasy
Summary: Winter holidays are around and along with the cheer and joy in the air, there is quite a bit of jealous tension as well. MC (you) and Yoosung decide to attend Jumin's holiday party, which as to be expected, brings up quite a bit of drama and allows Jealous!Yoosung to make an appearance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (month late) Christmas everyone! So uh, I had originally written this fic on Christmas Eve as a gift to my sister because she loves Yoosung so much. I'm just getting around to posting it now, so yeah;; I'm a bit late. I hope you all enjoy regardless!

A warm smile was present on Yoosung’s face as he carefully wrapped your scarf around your neck, forever concerned that you were going to catch a cold as soon as you venture out into the chilly night air. “There, that’s better.” He said with that sweet, youthful voice of his, eyes lit up brighter than the Christmas lights twinkling outside the windows. “You look really cute in this…” His fingertips lightly traced the ends of the scarf as he admired you openly, affection obvious in his every gesture. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I am now.” You replied with a smile of your own, encasing his hand with yours as you began to lead him out of your house. The two of you were heading out to go to Jumin’s Christmas party. Neither of you really were sure what to expect, but you were excited to see everyone in the RFA anyway. “Let’s get going then~” You gazed towards him as you exited the building and felt a rush of affection bloom in your chest. It was honestly just so adorable… How even now, after the months that you two had been together, his face still burned pink whenever you held his hand. At that thought, you leaned up to kiss him, causing his face to only redden further before he returned the gesture with a sweet kiss of his own. 

The way that he kissed you was just so different from every other kiss you had ever been given before meeting him. He kissed you in the gentlest of ways, as if you were something precious. He was constantly looking out for you, ceaselessly going out of his way to try and make you smile. You were so lucky to have him in your life- so blessed that you had accidentally stumbled into that apartment so long ago and ended up meeting this boy who had become the most important person in your life.

These thoughts were present in your mind as you allowed yourself to drift towards the right, closer to his side. Warmth bloomed from the spots the two of you were touching and you found that the smile on your face refused to fade in his presence. “Hey… Yoosung.” You began, watching curiously as a couple standing in front of a nearby store passed gifts between themselves. “What do you want for Christmas?” It was a few days before Christmas, and you had already gotten his present long ago. But still… your curiosity could never be sated and you found the pulling need to ask anyway.

“Hmm….” He pondered, allowing his gaze to drift downwards as he squeezed your hand. “I guess… what I really want is to simply spend time with you. When I was younger, I had always dreamed of having a romantic Christmas with someone bright and caring.” He grinned, leaning closer to you as the two of you continued walking onwards. “So that’s why… I wanted to thank you. Thank you for being by my side tonight. And more than anything I also want to thank you… for choosing me.”

You couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him after such an open declaration, holding his warm cheeks in your hands as you pressed your lips against his. He grew especially shy of these small touches when other people were around, but you always enjoyed the cute reactions you received when you did so. Even now, his cheeks were redder than before, his eyes refusing to leave the ground. He still held tight to your hand though and you allowed yourself to enjoy this moment of closeness.

“I’m grateful to be with you too, Yoosung.” A smile bloomed at your words and you found yourself falling endlessly for him again. “Let’s spend every Christmas like this, okay?”

“I would love that!” He said so easily, swinging your hands in between your bodies as you grew closer to Jumin’s large house, already able to see its bright lights in the near distance. You were honestly surprised to see the rainbow Christmas lights draped along the roof. A smiling blown-up Santa with a large bag of presents welcomed you into the lawn and…. Was that a Hello Kitty blow-up by the door? You were suddenly starting to have a bad feeling about this.

“Uh… are you seeing what I’m seeing?” You questioned, pausing as Yoosung moved to ring the doorbell, his eyes straying to the adorable cat face plastered near the entryway as well. 

“Heh heh… Well, Jumin always has really liked cats, hasn’t he?” You supposed that was true, but having such a thing out on your lawn during Christmas just seemed a bit bizarre… Especially for someone as uptight and intimidating as Jumin.

“Yo!” Your eyes widened in shock when none other than 707 opened the door, a mug of cider in his hands as he passed the two of you some candy canes. “Ah! My little Yoosung is here! How on Earth should I contain myself?!” He exclaimed, pulling you both into a tight hug. Yoosung had told you that 707 had always been such a shut-in over the holidays, so it was surprising to see him so lively.

Well… there had been rumors floating about that 707 had started seeing someone lately. You never really had known for sure, and you had certainly never seen the red-haired man with a girl at his side, but maybe that was the only way to describe his unusually cheerful demeanor at this time. “We’re so glad that you’re here, Seven!” You told him as he pulled the both of you inside. 

You gazed around and paused with a flattening look as you noticed the numerous cat decorations scattered around the house. There were these pink lights in the shape of cat faces running along the ceiling and the tree had somehow been decorated with nothing but cat ornaments. A figure of Pusheen even served as the tree topper, lighting up the room with her adorable face. Along each and every wall there were framed pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd, which was honestly the least shocking part of the whole ordeal. Now, these cat decorations might have suited a twelve-year old girl… maybe they would even suit someone as crazy, unpredictable, and cat-obsessed as 707… but Jumin? Really?

At that very thought, Jumin entered the entryway to greet you, his face stone blank and cold as always. “Ah. Good. You’re here.”

“Um… Nice decorations, Jumin.” You said with an unsure smile, hoping to lighten the tight mood that was always found in his presence. Judging by the way Yoosung’s hand was tightening around your own, you could tell that he was feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing as well.

“Yes, it’s very festive!” Yoosung chimed in, smiling through the strangeness of the situation as Jumin nodded in response, taking a sip of the wine in his hands.

“I only found it appropriate to decorate to accommodate my visitors.” He stated as Zen walked in, raising an eyebrow towards all of the adorable decorations. “Elizabeth the 3rd was my inspiration.” At that, the shining muse herself, Elizabeth the 3rd, walked in with a high-pitched meow, causing Zen to sneeze instantly.

“Jumin, you jerk! Get that thing away from me! Haven’t I told you countless times before that I’m allerg-?!” He paused to sneeze yet again, his nose already running in reaction to the cat’s presence. 

“You’re my guest. I will do as I please in this household.” Jumin said matter-of-factly, reaching down to gently pet his beloved cat. 

“Jumin,” That was when Jaehee made her entrance, a concerned frown growing on her face as she passed a tissue to Zen. “I ask that you please put the cat away. Zen has rehearsal tomorrow and we cannot allow him to get sick. The fans are counting on him to be at his best physique.”

“Ahhh… Please stop reminding me of the fact that I have to work tomorrow.” Zen said with such dismay, always overreacting and outward with his emotions. “First I have to deal with this-“ He sneezed again, looking absolutely pitiful as Jumin sighed and gathered his cat into his arms, leaving to take her somewhere else. “And now I have to deal with the fact that I’m working so much over the holidays! And I’m single for yet another year…” Were those… tears shining in his eyes as he continued on, Jaehee’s hand on his shoulder only encouraging his ensuing rant. “All I’ve wanted for Christmas is to spend it with a sweet lady… To care for her and spoil her. To whisper sweet words and gather her into my arms… To share hot chocolate near a cozy fireplace and-“

“Okay!” 707, forever the god of triumph, exclaimed, immediately coming to the rescue. “Well, I’m all out of cider. Anyone else want some cider or eggnog?!”

“I'd love some eggnog!” Zen replied with sadness lingering in his tone, sniffling into the tissue pitifully. “I could definitely use some.” Jaehee sighed at Zen’s side and began to lead him into the kitchen, probably aiming to show the actor where the alcohol was at.

You looked towards Yoosung and he just smiled in amusement, shrugging as if to say that he couldn’t quite explain all of the crazy events happening in front of the two of you either. You were honestly relieved to have him at your side, for it only made these hilarious events all the more fun, especially with the way that the two of you were constantly giving each other these little secret, affectionate looks when no one else was looking.

“So~” 707 chirped happily, offering the two of you cider, which you accepted and Yoosung politely denied. “How are things going between the famous RFA lovebirds?”

“They’re perfect,” Yoosung gushed at your side, his hand warm and soft in yours. “We’re really glad to be able to spend time with you all this Christmas season.”

“So you’ve already begun to respond for the both of you, Yoosung? Such a manly maneuver!” You couldn’t help but laugh at 707’s words, knowing that the topic was quite a soft spot for your blonde boyfriend. You couldn’t help but constantly shower him with affection, calling him “adorable” or “cute” whenever you had the chance because really, even the way he was standing there now with this embarrassed blush was just so sweet. Yoosung had always attempted to prove his “manliness” to you on many an occasion… watching football only to get bored and switch the channel to Spongebob instead… Playing soccer with some of his friends and coming back with numerous cuts and bruises that you worriedly patched back up… Attempting to lower his voice around you and still being so undeniably cute all the while. Really, he tried so hard but there was no overcoming the fact that his boyish behavior and gentle features always made him the cutest one in the room. 

“Of course!” Came his response at your side and you and 707 both chuckled knowingly in response. “I am pretty manly, after all.”

“And so undeniably adorable~” You added in, throwing your arms around him.

“Unbelievably so~” 707 teased in return, to which Yoosung did this cute, pouty thing he would later deny with his lips.

“Stop picking on me!” He cried out, even as he returned your hug with a tight one of his own. “Two against one isn’t fair- even in games!” 

“You would know a lot about that, wouldn’t you, little Yoosung?” 707 questioned, a teasing nature still present in his voice as he reached forward to pinch Yoosung’s cheek. Your blonde sputtered out an incoherent response, pushing 707’s hand away and looking relieved when he heard Jaehee call him into the kitchen. “I’ll be back~ You two play nice!” He exclaimed with a wink, exiting the room with a flourish of red.

You gazed towards Yoosung’s defeated face and couldn’t help but laugh, giving him a small peck on the cheek. “You’re manly in some ways, Yoosung, but I can’t help but think that you’re endlessly adorable too!” He sighed at your admission, tugging at your hands.

“You know that adorable or cute aren’t words that guys usually like to hear, right?” He questioned, looking a bit defeated, like a kicked puppy. “Aren’t I cool? Or handsome?”

“You’re beautiful,” You admitted with an affectionate smile, brushing some stray bangs behind his ear, gazing over at his soft features with open admiration. 

“I’m really glad to hear you compliment me… but still. Don’t you think-?” Whatever words Yoosung was about to say were interrupted by a screech followed by a yell coming from the famous actor Zen himself.

“GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!” His cries resounded from the kitchen. The two of you bounded into the room only to see that Elizabeth the 3rd had somehow managed to escape from the pen Jumin had previously held her in and was now mewing and pawing at Zen’s legs. The silver-haired man looked absolutely frightened, sniffling and sneezing as he continued yelling and attempting an escape.

“ELLY~” Somehow, in all of the chaos, 707 just looked way too excited, snapping pictures of the scene as Zen continued yelling on and on.

Jumin sighed in noticeable frustration as he entered the room, sending a glare of warning towards 707, who had been attempting to pick up the cat. Elizabeth mewed happily towards 707, but Jumin interrupted the moment by picking her up into his arms. “Don’t even think about it…” He warned the hacker, taking her upstairs to keep her in his room instead.

“It attacked me!” Zen cried, ensuing yet another barrage of tissues as he sniffled his way through the kitchen, pouring more alcohol into his eggnog.

“Maybe you should be a bit careful of how much you’re drinking?” Yoosung questioned worriedly, stepping forward and to try and take alcohol out of his friend’s grasp. 

“But I’ve just been apprehended by the darkest of foes!” Zen exclaimed with an exasperated sigh, moving out of Yoosung’s reach and taking a big swig of the alcohol. 

“It seems that Miss Elizabeth made a mess in her pen.” Jaehee spoke up with a frown, gesturing towards the trail of catnip she had somehow flung all across her pen. 

“Ah, I’ll help you pick all of that up.” Yoosung, forever a gentleman offered as 707 hummed and went to answer the ringing doorbell. You figured that it was probably V and you knew that you should have joined 707 in greeting him, but you were a bit more worried by the fast-drinking actor in front of you now.

“I think that’s enough…” You said softly, gently prying Zen’s hands from the mug of overly strengthened eggnog and setting it off to the side. “Why don’t we just go into the living room and sit for a little bit? I’m sure that Jumin has some allergy medicine he can give you when he gets back.”

“Stupid, jerk Jumin… Like hell I’d like to take anything that guy gives me.” He said with a sniffle, even as he followed you into the living room and fell into a tipsy heap on the couch. “Jeez… even this guy’s decorations are just giving me the creeps.”

“He just has a bit of a different taste, that’s all,” you attempted to reason with him, passing him another tissue when his nose began to run again. You pulled out a bottle of water you had found in the fridge earlier and placed it into his hands, hoping that the effects of such strong intakes of alcohol would wear off soon before he made himself even more sick. “Just rest for a second, okay? Let’s just concentrate on trying to get you better for the time being.”

“Ah~ You’re such an angel!” He cried out dramatically, draping his arms around you. “Why does Yoosung get to keep such a sweet person all to himself?” You laughed awkwardly, knowing that it was more of the alcohol speaking at this point.

“Umm…”

“Everything alright?” Yoosung chose that moment to enter in the living room and he froze at the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face as he gazed towards the two of you.  
“I think he may be a bit on the drunk side,” you replied, attempting to pull Zen back into a more comfortable sitting position against the back of the couch. Yoosung strode towards the two of you wordlessly, pushing a bottle of allergy medicine against the actor’s chest a bit forcefully. 

“Thanks,” Zen responded with a dazed smile, completely out of it at the moment as he attempted to take the pill without water and ended up making some gagging sounds in the process.

“Zen!” Jaehee entered the room with a concerned look at the sound of his struggling, attempting to calm him as he finally swallowed the thick pill. She sighed, rubbing circles on Zen’s back as she gave you and Yoosung a cold glance. “Why don’t the two of you give us some space? I can take care of him from here.” 

“R-right…” You responded, more than a bit worried about Zen’s health. You knew that there existed no one in the world that could take better care of the silver-haired man than Jaehee though, so you decided that it would be best to just leave that job to her. Yoosung’s hand grabbed your wrist as he tugged you wordlessly into the kitchen. Before you could say anything, Yoosung’s mouth was suddenly upon yours as he pushed insistently against you until you backed up against the counter. You were so shocked by his open display of affection that you froze, unable to reciprocate until a few seconds later. His arms wound themselves tightly around you, pulling you close to him as he deepened the kiss, leaving you dazed and red-faced. When you thought one kiss was over, he was bringing you in for another and another, ceaselessly pushing his lips against yours.

“W-wow…” You could only murmur dumbly, completely shocked when he pulled away after a few intense seconds. These kisses… they were so different from all of the ones you had received from him in the past. While these kisses had been more passionate than usual, more confident, there was also something a bit forceful about them too. You realized quite suddenly that you didn’t mind this though… that you had even quite enjoyed it.

His lilac eyes met yours and there was something different present in their depths- something you hadn’t noticed before. You were about to question on his strange behavior when you heard a clapping from the other side of the room.

“Nice show, but break it up now you too!” 707 said with a whistle, causing Yoosung to pull away quickly.

“S-sorry… I’ll be back.” He said, tearing his gaze away from you as he suddenly turned away and headed off towards the living room.

“Did I miss something important?” The red-haired guy asked with a smirk and a wink, curiosity gleaming a bright streak upon his goofy glasses.

“I… I’m not sure.” You admitted honestly, lips still tingling from the amazing kiss you had just experienced a few seconds prior. 

“Seems like I did~” 707 teased, offering you some more cider which you gratefully accepted.

A few minutes passed by then and you found yourself laughing in 707’s company, gazing towards Jumin as he entered the kitchen. “My butler has informed me that dinner is ready.” He said, motioning for them to follow him into his large dining room. You were amazed at once at the lavish dinner put on full display. He had a total of two turkeys, a ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, soup, noodles- everything one could possibly wish for in a holiday dinner- and it was all laid out on the table before them. Even Zen, who would normally be berating Jumin for his food choices, was gazing towards the dinner longingly, quick to take his seat next to Jaehee.

You noticed that Yoosung still wasn’t in the room, which worried you quite a bit. As if reading your thoughts, 707 patted your back, whispering in a soft voice no one else could hear. “I’m sure little Yoosung is fine. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll go check on him, okay?”

“I think it would be best for me to check on him.” You said with a frown. “He’s been acting a bit weird… I’m worried.”

“Ah, I’d like for you to say grace, MC.” You paused at Jumin’s sudden words, noticing that all of the other eyes in the room were at once centered on you. You sighed, knowing that if you didn’t comply to Jumin’s wishes that there would be hell to pay later. 707 gave you an encouraging smile as he left the room to look after Yoosung and you hesitantly stayed behind, preparing to say grace. Jumin motioned for you to take the empty seat next to him, so you did so. You folded your hands in front of you and began to give grace, concern for your boyfriend running in your veins all the while.

Relieved when you heard the sound of moving utensils signaling that your duty was done, you began to stand up to leave when Yoosung finally made his entrance, 707 at his side. He gazed towards you and that strange look appeared again as he quickly walked over to take his place in the seat beside you. Normally, he would be exclaiming excited statements or dishing out loads of compliments over the meal, but now he was a bit silent, almost broody. 

“Hey…” You whispered, taking his hand beneath the table. “Is everything alright?”

“Why are you sitting next to Jumin?” Came his quick but quiet, unexpected response, only fueling your confusion further.

“Because… he asked me to?” You squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him. “Did something happen?” 

“It’s just… I…” He trailed off, about to speak further when Zen interrupted both of your train of thoughts.

“For once, I have to say that this is a good meal… though I loathe to admit it to a guy like you.” Zen stated, even as he proceeded to put more food on his plate.

Everyone nodded in agreement, the mood lightening as Jumin tilted his head up proudly. “Of course. There is nothing more to be expected for a party I’m in charge of.” Ah, that prideful side of his was being put on clear display again. You watched on in amusement as that one, simple statement fueled the fire for a heated, half-drunken argument starting from Zen’s side towards the businessman. Jaehee pursed her lips and pressed a hand to her temple in exasperation, V just smiled on despite the constant chaos that ensued when all of the members of the RFA got together, and 707 just kept pulling out his phone and sending messages to a secret someone, these wide smiles spreading out upon his face as he did so. All in all, the scene was a kind of disjointed mess, conversations being thrown every which way and leaving your head spinning.

“Ah, but at least MC is here with us tonight. It’s like a breath of fresh air~” Zen exclaimed with slurred words from across the room, taking a sip of some soda that still smelled a bit too much like alcohol. “Having you around just makes the whole room brighter!”

You could feel Yoosung’s hand tighten around yours before it suddenly pulled away altogether. You sent him a concerned glance, about to question on the action when you felt his hand rest instead on your knee. You froze, shocked at the gesture and enjoying the warmth that his hand was leaving on your skin. You were somewhat thankful that you had decided to wear a skirt and tights tonight, for it allowed so much heat to travel from his hand to your skin. His hand squeezed slightly and he pushed his chair closer to yours. You didn’t know what was inciting this new behavior, but you were enjoying it altogether too much.

“If only I had someone as sweet as MC by my side… I would die of happiness!” Zen continued on, distracting you from the secret hand that was slowly traveling further upwards on your skin. “Ahh to spend Christmas with someone nearly as bright and caring and lovely~ That would be my dream!” Yoosung’s hand paused and tightened again as Zen’s voice echoed throughout the large room. “I mean, I know that I have a pretty face, but it doesn’t seem like it’s enough, you know? Why can’t I get the skills necessary to acquire somebody like MC by my side?! Why, if I had a girlfriend like you I would grasp on to you tightly and never let you go!”

Yoosung finally spoke up at this, breaking the silence with a sudden cough. “I’m… I’m really not feeling well.” He stated, frowning towards you. “Do you think I could walk you back to your apartment early, MC? I’m really sorry… I know that I had promised you we could stay all night, but I don’t think I’m feeling up to it.”

“That’s fine!” You attempted to assure him, distracted by the warm hand that still hadn’t budged from its spot on your upper thigh. “If you’re feeling sick, I think it would be best for you and I to go home so I can take care of you…”

“And he even has someone to take care of him when he’s sick too!” Zen continued on with his rant, forever dramatic. “My jealousy cannot be described in mere words!” At this, Jaehee finally manned up and pulled the alcoholic beverage away from him altogether, despite his ongoing protesting.

“I hope that you feel better, Yoosung.” V offered his kind words from across the room, frowning worriedly.

“Let’s just get back…” Yoosung murmured, taking your hand and pulling you up quickly. He paced back towards the living room and tugged his jacket swiftly upon his shoulders. You wrapped your scarf around your neck and followed suit, growing worried when he refused to meet your gaze as the others followed you into the room and gave their goodbyes. Even then, Yoosung seemed to be a bit short with everyone, only furthering your concern for him. Along the short trek back to your place, there was this uncomfortable silence between the two of you. You tried to brighten his mood and joke around, and although he would attempt to share in your humor, there was still something off about the whole thing.

“What are you feeling sick with?” You asked him as you paused at your door, concern flooding through your veins. “Are you going to be alright? Do you want to stay here tonight so I can take care of you?”

He took a sharp intake of breath at those words, frowning as his gaze finally met yours. What you finally began to recognize was being reflected in those normally gentle, lilac eyes shocked you. It was a strange sort of mixture of something resembling pain and anger all at the same time. It just looked so foreign on the usually-positive and endlessly cute Yoosung and you found yourself at a loss for words.

“Don’t you get it? I-I’m…” He trailed off with a frustrated sigh, taking your hand in his. “I’m jealous! Zen… I don’t want to see him touch you like that again. I would prefer that you send your kind words to me, and only me… that you would only gaze towards me… only care for me alone.” He pulled you in-between his arms for a close embrace, whispering the rest in your ear. “I want you to have eyes for me only… I don’t want you to be stolen away by anyone else. I can’t help but feel this jealousy when I see you so close to someone like that… Especially someone that most people wouldn’t hesitate to call ‘hot’ or ‘cool.’ At this point… I feel like you only see me to be a boy, a child… I need to prove to you that I’m a man, that even I get jealous sometimes too…”

“Yoosung…” You attempted to pull away, hoping to calm him. This only caused him to pull you in tighter.

“So please…” His hot breath sent pleasant shivers down your spine as he continued on with his whispering. “I’d like to stay tonight. I need to have you by my side. Right now, I just feel so jealous and I can’t stand it! I can’t push away the fear I have of losing you to a guy like that… You’re the first person I’ve ever loved- the first girlfriend I’ve ever had… I may not have a lot of experience with emotions like these, but all I know is that I can’t let you go. Not now…”

“Then don’t.” You responded with a whisper of your own, reaching up to run your hands soothingly through his soft, blonde locks. “I’d love it if you spent the night, Yoosung… I’m sorry that my actions tonight have caused you to feel this way. I love you so, so much… More than I thought I could ever love anyone. I only have eyes for you- I could never leave you for another person, no matter how ‘cool’ or ‘hot’ others may find them to be. There’s no one else that could be cuter or more beautiful than you- that’s just what makes you different. I love you for who you are, Yoosung. You don’t have to try to change or act manlier because of this fear that I’ll leave you for someone else. I chose you- I adore you. And besides…” You trailed off, a bit embarrassed to admit this next part.  
“Hmm?” He questioned, backing away a bit to gaze into your eyes, appearing vulnerable in this moment.

“Umm… those kisses you gave me earlier in Jumin’s kitchen. They were… different.” He paused, looking as if he were about to apologize, his shields already going up. “But I honestly found them to be incredibly hot!” You blurted out, watching as he froze in shock, his eyes widening. “You were just so… so sexy!”

“S-sexy?” He sputtered, his face reddening, the blush spreading out all the way past his ears and down his neck. “U-umm…. You thought… I w-was sexy?” He appeared so embarrassed at first, almost as if he was broken. But then this grin began to slowly spread out on his face and he let out that laugh that you adored so much- the one that you had been missing all night ever since he had started acting strange around you. “Y-you really think so? Really?”

“Yes, really…” You murmured, pulling him in again for another tight hug. Your adoration for him was washing over you in waves, and it was so hard to contain, nearly overflowing as you nuzzled your face in his neck.

“Can I… can I kiss you again then?”

You giggled at his suddenly shy comment. He really was the most adorable person in the entire world! “Of course! But uh, I think we should probably head inside first, don’t you? It really is rather cold out here.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah… let’s do that.” He followed close behind you as you entered your door. Before you could turn to face him fully, his lips were already upon yours. Despite the cold weather you both had been immersed in previously, his lips were just impossibly warm and so soft- so willing to give out love and shower you with affection.

He made this cute, low sound as you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him in deeper, breathing him in as his lips touched yours so gently. As the number of kisses grew between the two of you though, they only grew in passion. What had first started as innocent touches of lips soon became a rushed need to be closer. His arms wound around your waist in an attempt to pull you flush against him, leaning down and pressing his lips more insistently against yours. You couldn’t help the soft groan that left your mouth at one particularly intense kiss and he pulled away with a surprised gasp only to pull you impossibly closer and press against you more firmly. There was this heat spreading between the two of you, starting from your intertwined lips and ending somewhere along your toes, encompassing your entire being. More… you needed to feel more of him… You had to get closer…

He paused to catch his breath, pressing his forehead against yours. His eyes appeared so dark in that moment, dilated as he struggled to catch his breath. There was something in his eyes that you longed to see more of, but he was pulling away from you, turning his flushed face away. “M-maybe we should stop here tonight…”

You took his cheeks in your hands and gently pulled his gaze back towards you. “What if I don’t want to stop? What if I want to be closer to you, Yoosung?”  
He responded with widened, surprised eyes- a sight that you were seeing more and more of tonight. “MC… If we continue any further from here I… I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to control what happens next. I just care about you so much... If we continue any further, it will be so hard to control myself....”

“Yoosung…” You whispered his name against his lips, pulling him down and closer towards you. “All I know… is that I need you closer. More than anything I just want to feel more of your skin against mine.” His breathing came out in quicker bursts at that as he placed his hands atop of yours that were still on his face. “I want you to touch me.” The words left you in a whisper and he froze, unsure. You slowly guided his hands lower, lower, until the tips of his fingers brushed against your breasts. “I trust you, Yoosung.”

His hands shook slightly in yours, nervous as he gently squeezed your mounds of flesh. His eyes softened in amazement as his gaze met yours again, as if asking for assurance that he could still continue. Your only response was a nod as you pulled him in for another kiss, gasping at the feel of his hands tracing along your breasts, shyly exploring the new territory. You allowed your hands to slip beneath his hoodie and under the fabric of his shirt, tracing at the pale skin of his back. He was just so perfect, so warm and his skin was just so soft to the touch- you found you could never get enough of him.

Your touches were becoming insistent as you backed away and tugged up at his shirt, hoping he would get the idea. He only paused for a second before removing both his jacket and shirt, leaving his upper form bare and open for your eyes only. He appeared uncertain at first, probably embarrassed at his lack of muscles or the “manliness” that he so often sought after, but you could only think that he looked perfect and beautiful. You attempted to show him your adoration with your hands, lovingly tracing each and every inch of the bared skin in front of you.

Your hands wandered up to his pink nipples, which you softly squeezed and circled, causing him to gasp. You took advantage of the moment and slowly nudged your tongue between his opened lips, feeling his blush against your skin at your close proximity. He let out a soft sound somewhere in the back of his throat as you continued to lavish attention to his nipples and you just found it so cute- he was just so sensitive. Then his still shaking hands were unraveling your scarf and working on your blouse buttons. Your heartbeat accelerated and your skin yearned and pleaded for his attention. You helped him with the last few buttons and reached back to shrug off your blouse and undo your bra, allowing him to see the full view of your upper skin.

“W-wow…” He murmured, complete and unhindered adoration shining in his lilac eyes as he traced over the revealed skin of your breasts. “You’re just so… so beautiful.” Your heart swelled at his words and you pressed your lips insistently against his again. The kisses were rushed, but still swirling with affection and underlying passion, heightened by the touch of his fingertips upon your skin. He surprised you by copying your previous actions and slowly plunging his tongue into your mouth, intertwining with yours in a hot, searing little dance. The heat became too much and he pulled away, leaning down and shocking you further as he pressed kisses along your right breast and began to softly suck at your nipple before applying similar attentions to your other one.

A shiver ran down your spine as you groaned, needing to feel more of him at this moment. “Y-Yoosung… Please, more… I want you…” You pulled him up to connect your gaze with his again, noting his flushed appearance and blown-out eyes. “I need you- now…”

A moment passed as he struggled, as if trying to decide if he was hearing you correctly. “Y-you mean you want to…?”

“Yes!” You gasped out, nudging your hips against his, inciting a little moan of his own in response. “I want… I want you inside of me, Yoosung… I can’t wait anymore!”

He groaned again, fueled on by instinct as he ground his hips against yours. You gasped out, pulling at his skin and pushing back, touching your lower body to his. “A-are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” You murmured, peppering kisses along his face and pulling away with hesitation. “But not here…” You tugged on his hand, leading him towards your bedroom down the hallway. He followed close behind you, his face still flushed from the closeness the two of you had been sharing.

As soon as you had closed the door behind you, you were latching on to him again and pressing your lips against his. You backed up until you fell back against the softness of your bed, pulling him atop of you. He groaned against your lips, squirming in your hold as you traced along his hips. His hands were moving at a heightened pace as well, pausing along the buttons of your skirt. “Can I?” He asked, his breath hot and warm against your neck and you groaned, nodding. He unbuttoned the garment and began to tug it from your form. You assisted him and tugged off your tights, watching as he stared with dark eyes towards your panties.

But you couldn’t stop there. You had to see more of him as well. You reached out and brushed your hand against the growing bulge prominent in his pants, inciting a low moan from him. You took this as an okay to continue and unbuttoned his pants, pulling at them insistently until he kicked them to the floor. You paused to giggle at the cuteness of his rainbow boxers, to which his face flushed. “You’re really just so adorable!” You exclaimed, pulling him in for yet another kiss despite his embarrassment. And then your lower bodies were touching, the only thing separating them was that thin veil of fabric.

“Yoosung…” You thrust your hips upwards against his and he thrusted downwards in return, causing you to cry out. You wanted to see all of him… you needed to in this moment… Your hands moved to trail along his clothed member, stroking it through the fabric teasingly. You could feel him shiver above you as he pressed his face in the space between your shoulder and neck, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Then you teased at the skin above the fabric in a silent plea. You could feel his nod against your skin and you tugged the boxers down, revealing his pink, hardened member.  
You couldn’t help but find it as cute as you reached out and ran your fingers along it, finding that it was hot to the touch. He moaned in the most adorable of ways, his hips shaking with the urge to thrust into your hands. You loved this, seeing him become completely undone before your eyes, hearing his moans against your skin, feeling the way his nails dug into your skin as you tugged him to full hardness.

But then your senses were blown as his hands trailed down your stomach to trace at your inner thighs, his mouth moving near your ear and sending electric shocks along your skin. “C-can I?” He questioned, his hand nearing the spot you so desired him to touch, but hesitating, always wanting to ensure that you were fine with how things were progressing.

“Please…” You pleaded with a gasp as he rubbed along the bottom of your panties, feeling along the clothed skin. “Touch me…” You begged, hearing him groan in response. “Touch me, please…” He nudged your underwear down and you jolted in a shock of pleasure as his fingers met the area you had so desired, tracing along the flushed folds uncertainly. He found the nub at the top of your opening and rubbed against it experimentally, inciting a mewl from you in response.

“Does that… feel good?” He questioned, continuing to swirl his fingertip along that same spot, slowly pulling you to the brink of madness. You could only nod through the sounds that were leaving your mouth against your control, squirming in his hold as his other hand began to trace at your folds. “Would you l-like me to try… putting it inside?” He questioned so softly against your ear and you thought you were going to come undone right there.

“Please!” You cried out, gasping as he slowly began inserting a finger inside, lavishing attention to your nub all the while. You shivered in his grasp, pushing down on his warm finger as he explored your cavern. He pulled away to gaze into your eyes, seemingly amazed by your reactions as he curled his finger inside of you, causing you to moan in response.

“Ah… I don’t think I’m ever going to get this image out of my mind… Seeing you like this…” He groaned himself, slowly beginning to insert another finger inside of you. “Feeling what it’s like inside of you…”

“Y-Yoosung!” You moaned, feeling as though you were drowning in wave after wave of pleasure as he leaned down for another long kiss. “I need you… all of you.”

“Are you sure?” He whispered, his fingers slowly retracting from within you. “I… I’ve never done this before, MC… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, Yoosung.” You said, brushing back his bangs. “I trust you.” He nodded with flushed cheeks, still appearing a bit nervous. “O-one second…” You murmured, leaning over to your bedside table to pull out a little bottle and a pack of condoms that you had concealed inside. You pressed both items into his hands, watching as he gazed at the bottle in confusion. “It’s lube, Yoosung… It will help so that it doesn’t hurt.” Realization slowly dawned on your blonde’s features and he nodded, shakily opening the bottle and squeezing a bit onto his fingers. “Let me…” You whispered, allowing him to slip the condom on as you poured some of the substance onto your hands. You allowed it to warm for a few moments before reaching forward and rubbing it along his length. He moaned in response, his eyes shut tight and his face flushing further. “T-there…” You tugged him closer and nudged your legs up, wrapping them around his waist.

He hesitated, still nervous about hurting you as he gazed downwards and attempted to position himself. You waited in heightened anticipation, needing to feel him inside of you. “If it hurts too much… please, just tell me and I’ll stop.” He said, worry evident in his tone as you nodded up at him. Your gazes met and he reached out to hold your hand as the head of his member touched your entrance and you shivered. Then he was slowly inching inside of you and squeezing your hand, concentration apparent on his soft features as he resisted the urge to dive into your warm core.

He was so hot, filling you up in all of the best ways. The stretch of it all stung slightly and you were thankful when he stopped, allowing you to get used to the feeling of his length buried completely inside of you. “Are- are you okay?” He questioned in concern, kissing at your cheeks.

You nodded, feeling this immense love you had for him fluttering to the surface. “I love you, Yoosung…”

“I love you too,” he responded so easily, eyes reflecting the truth of his love as he slowly began to move within you. You shivered slightly in pain and he reached down between your bodies to rub circles at your nub. You cried out then, finding your inner walls relaxing and accommodating his length as you were distracted by the pleasure he was giving you.

“More… more…” You murmured with flushed cheeks, squeezing desperately at his hand. His gaze never left yours as he complied, taking you slowly deeper and steadily increasing his pace. The pain you had felt was dissolving away, being replaced by undeniable, unfathomable pleasure and you were soon crying out, begging him to go faster as he gave in to your pleas, moving fully against you and losing himself in the shared passion between you. “Yoosung… Yoosung!” You gasped, your nails digging into the skin at the back of his hand as your free hand twisted in the sheets. He groaned your name in return, taking in your every reaction as he continued to lavish you with attention, rubbing at your nub and trying to hit the spots you responded to most.

Soon, the pleasure was becoming far too much and you began to shiver uncontrollably in his hold. “Y-Yoosung! I-“

“I’ve got you…” He murmured, pressing his lips softly against yours, the touch loving and soft as their bodies met and parted again and again. “I love you so much… You feel so good- you’re just so beautiful! I’m the only one who can make you feel this way- I’m the only one who can see those expressions! No one else.”

You cried out in response, your inner walls expanding and contracting against him as your senses reached their height and you shivered through your release, calling out his name the whole time. He dove in impossibly further and you wrapped your arms around his back, pulling his body tighter against yours. Then he was reaching that high plane as well as he cried his way to completion, shaking from exhaustion and overstimulation in your hold.

Your breaths came out in rapid pants as he slowly slid out of you, tieing off the condom and discarding it before moving to lay beside you and pull you into his arms. “W-wow…” He murmured, running his fingers through your hair with red cheeks. “That was just… amazing.”

“I love you so much.” You said, spreading soft kisses across his cheeks. “That was perfect…”

“I didn’t hurt you… did I?” He questioned then, concern radiating through his expression as he soothingly rubbed circles along your back. “Did I do alright?”

“It was amazing, Yoosung… I never wanted it to end…” You nuzzled your face in his neck and he sighed in relief and tiredness, tightening his arms around you. “Will you… still stay the night tonight?”

“Yes,” he murmured, softly tracing his lips against yours as he closed his eyes with a sleepy smile. “I’d love that…” You smiled in return, giddy with happiness as you breathed in that smell that seemed reminiscent of strawberry, peppermint, and a little bit of something else on his skin that only seemed present on him. “I love you…” You heard him whisper as you felt yourself nod off into the darkness of sleep. “I love you…”

You awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. You yawned and sat up only to feel this dull pain in the lower part of your body. The sensation brought back memories of the night before and your face flushed red as you recalled all of the things he had said to you and all of the glorious sensations he was able to make you feel. You could hear some noises coming from the kitchen, and so you put some pjs on and went out to check on Yoosung.

What you saw was such an endearing sight. There Yoosung was, smiling down at the eggs he was cooking with the sappiest smile on his face. He had formed the eggs into an omelet and was attempting to position the bacon on the plate when you made your presence known. “Good morning!” You said, wrapping your arms around him from behind.  
“Good morning!” He returned with a bright smile, turning and pressing his lips against yours. “I um… I made breakfast. It’s not perfect, but I hope you like it.” He said with this soft, sheepish smile as he passed the plate into your hands. You gazed down and your heart warmed when you noticed that he had made a smiley face with the way he had positioned the bacon on top of the eggs. Nothing could have been more perfect than this moment…

“Come here you!” You exclaimed, setting the plate down and pulling him into the tightest of hugs, enjoying the melodious sound of the laugh your words elicited. You were just so happy in that moment, so grateful that despite the rocky situation you had been in the night before, you were now closer than ever. The eggs tasted so good and your heart swelled knowing that he had worked so hard to make them for you. You wouldn’t tell him that you had noticed all of the other eggs he had thrown away… The fact that he had to try so many times to get it perfect for you only made the moment that much more endearing. You didn’t want this day to end, and with how close the two of you were, it never had to.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Funny story... the original title I had given this fic on my computer is:  
> Le Random Mystic Messenger Christmas Somewhat Yandere!Yoosung fanfic~  
> Because short titles are for ninnies!
> 
> Anyway, despite that random tidbit, I hope you enjoyed this small fic of mine ^^ Actually... this is the first smut I've ever written;;; So hopefully it's not too disappointing. If you have any advice on how I can improve, I would totally love to hear it!


End file.
